In certain circumstances, it is desirable to inject medication directly into human tissue. Typically, syringes or pen injection devices are used to inject medicaments into tissue areas, such as the intramuscular tissue layer, the subcutaneous tissue layer, and the intradermal tissue layer. The assembly and operation of such a pen injection device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,264, issued on Jan. 12, 2010, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Pen injection devices, such as the exemplary drug delivery pen 10 as shown in FIG. 1, provide the user a convenient way to carry a medicament supply. All of the required features and components for at least a single use are provided in the assembly, and in most cases, provide for multiple uses. To do so, the pen 10 typically comprises a dose knob/button 24, an outer sleeve 13, and a cap 21. The cap 21 covers a proximal end of the pen 10 and an injection needle attached thereto, and is used by the user to securely hold the drug delivery pen 10 in a shirt pocket, purse or other suitable location. The dose knob/button 24 allows a user to set the dosage of medication to be injected, and the outer sleeve 13 contains the driving mechanisms and supply, and further provides a gripping surface for the user to grip when injecting medication.
FIG. 2A is an exploded view of the exemplary drug delivery pen 10 shown in FIG. 1, and typical components contained therein. At a distal end, the dose knob/button 24 is provided and has a dual purpose. The dose knob/button 24 is used to both set the dosage of the medication to be injected and to inject the dosed medicament via the lead screw 7 and stopper 15 through the medicament cartridge 12, which is attached to the drug delivery pen through a lower housing 17. In standard drug delivery pens, the dosing and delivery mechanisms are all found within the outer sleeve 13 and are not described in greater detail herein as they are understood by those knowledgeable of the prior art. The distal movement of the plunger or stopper 15 within the medicament cartridge 12 causes medication to be forced into the needle 11 of the hub 20. The medicament cartridge 12 is sealed by septum 16, which is punctured by a septum penetrating needle cannula 18 located within the hub 20. The hub 20 is preferably screwed onto the lower housing 17, although other attachment means can be used.
FIGS. 2B and 2C are perspective views of the pen needle of FIG. 2A in greater detail. As shown in FIG. 2B, the pen needle includes the hub 20 disposed at a non-patient end thereof which includes a plurality of ribs 64 for engagement with anti-rotation/retaining structures that will be described in greater detail below. In addition, protrusion 68 extends from a patient end of the hub 20 and the patient needle 11 extends from the protrusion 68. The septum-penetrating needle cannula 18 disposed within the non-patient end of the hub 20 fluidly communicates with the patient needle 11. Further, as shown in FIG. 2C, the interior of the non-patient end of the hub 20 includes threads 72 for connection with the pen injector. FIGS. 2A-2C illustrate one example of a pen needle.
To protect a user, or anyone who handles the drug delivery pen 10, an outer cover 69, which attaches to the hub 20, covers the hub when not in use. An inner shield 59 covers the patient needle 11 within the outer cover 69. The inner shield 59 can be secured to the hub 20 to cover the patient needle 11 by any suitable means, such as an interference fit or a snap fit. The cap 21 fits snugly against outer sleeve 13 to allow a user to securely carry the drug delivery pen 10. At a time of use, the cap 21, outer cover 69 and inner shield 59 are removed to expose the hub 20.
The medicament cartridge 12 is typically a tube sealed at one end with the septum 16 and sealed at the other end with the stopper 15. The septum 16 is pierceable by the septum penetrating cannula 18 in the hub 20, but does not move with respect to the medicament cartridge 12. The stopper 15 is axially displaceable within the medicament cartridge 12 to deliver the desired medicament amount while maintaining a fluid tight seal.
A pen needle, which includes the hub 20, needle 11, outer cover 69 and inner shield 59, is typically used for a single injection and is then disposed of. Typically, new pen needles are packaged individually and disposed loose in a container, such as a box or carton. Each pen needle is sealed in a package formed by the outer cover with a label covering the opening in the outer cover to identify the pen needle and provide a sterility barrier. However, containers of such packaged new pen needles do not include means for easily dispensing the new pen needles or containing used pen needles. Accordingly, a need exists for a storage assembly that easily dispenses new pen needles and stores both new and used pen needles.
Additionally, existing pen needle containers are configured to store a large number of packaged new pen needles. The large number of packaged new pen needles causes these containers to be large and bulky, such that the containers are not conducive to being carried by the user. Accordingly, a need exists for a storage assembly that is conveniently carried by a user.